imagicnation_fanfic_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicktoons: Endtime
The fourth installment of the Nicktoons series of the Nickelodeon Cinematic Universe, and the tenth entry of Phase Three. In RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D, imagined entirely with IMAX cameras. Takes place in The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. Chapters (Entirely IMAX) * 1. Invasion of the Duplos * 2. 5 Years Later * 3. Apocalypseburg * 4. The Spaceship * 5. General Mayhem * 6. No More Heroes * 7. Not Us * 8. The Sistar System * 9. Proxima Starfall and Queen Waterva Wa'Nabi * 10. The Stairgate * 11. Rex Dangervest and Bessie * 12. Rex's Spaceship * 13. Emmet's Mentor * 14. Call for Help * 15. Planet Sparkles * 16. Beyond the Galaxy * 17. Entering the Sistar System * 18. Utopia * 19. This Song's Gonna Get Stuck Inside Your Head * 20. Master Breakers * 21. Dark Intentions * 22. The Brick-Sorting Area * 23. On the Way to the Palace * 24. Private Dinner * 25. Batman's Proposal * 26. Devising the New Plan * 27. The Annunciation * 28. Fighting Mayhem * 29. The Ceremony * 30. Sweet Mayhem's True Colors * 31. Wedding Disaster * 32. The End of Creativity * 33. Rex's Past * 34. Necrafa * 35. Armamageddon * 36. War Hardens the Heart * 37. Everything's Not Awesome * 38. Returning Harmony and Imagination * 39. The Final Battle for the Universe * 40. Nicktoons: Endtime * 41. Nicktoons vs. Necrafa * 42. Rewriting History * 43. Spongebob's Engagement * 44. Syspocalypsestar * 45. New Adventures Await Cast * Tom Kenny - Spongebob Squarepants * Tara Strong - Timmy Turner * Debi Derryberry - Jimmy Neutron * David Kaufman - Danny Phantom * Lacey Chabert - Eliza Thornberry * Mason Vale Cotton - Arnold Shortman * Chris Pratt - Emmet Brickowski and Rex Dangervest * Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star * Jerry Trainor - Dudley Puppy * Amy Poehler - Bessie * Elizabeth Banks - Wyldstyle/Lucy * Ben Giroux - Mikey Munroe * Evany Rosen - Emerald Goldenbraid * Stacey DePass - Proxima Starfall Rest of the Main Cast * David Hornsby - Fanboy * Jeremy Rowley - Bunsen * Collin Dean - Lincoln Loud * Allison Court - Arkayna Goodfey * Grey DeLisle - Kitty Katswell * Alison Brie - Unikitty * Mark DeCarlo - Hugh Neutron * Richard Steven Horwitz - Invader Zim * Janice Kawaye - XJ-9 * Will Arnett - Batman/Bruce Wayne * Kari Wahlgren - Chloe Carmichael * Jeffrey Garcia - Sheen Estevez * Nika Futterman - Chum Chum * Doug Hadders - Doug Hadderstorm * Deven Mack - Malvaron * Cristina Milizia - Darcy * Will Ferrell - President Business * Stephanie Beatriz - Sweet Mayhem * Rodger Bumpass - Squidward Tentacles * Charlie Day - Benny * Nick Offerman - Metalbeard * Jadon Sand - Finn * Noel Fielding - Balthazar * Brooklynn Prince - * Channing Tatum - Superman * Jonah Hill - Green Lantern * Cobie Smulders - Wonder Woman * Jason Momoa - Aquaman * Tiffany Haddish - Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi * Ben Schwartz - * Todd Hansen - * Doug Nicolas - * Mike Mitchell - * Will Forte - * Christopher Miller - * Richard Ayoyade - * Ike Barinholtz - * Ralph Fiennes - * Andre Robinson - Clyde McBride * Ani Sani - Piper Willowbrook * Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks and Cindy * Maya Rudolph - * Nicki Burke - Zarya Moonwolf * Clancy Brown - Eugene H. Krabs Crew * Directed by Christopher Spielberg and Mike Mitchell * Produced and Written by Christopher Spielberg, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller * Co-Produced by Dan Lin, Roy Lee and Jinko Gotoh * Composed by Alan Silvestri and Mark Mothersbaugh Soundtrack * Catchy Song * Super Cool * Not Evil * Gotham City Guys * Everything's Not Awesome * Supersonic Rocket Ship * Doom and Gloom * It's Been a Long, Long Time Trivia/Plot Points * Will finish The Creativity Saga of the Nickelodeon Cinematic Universe. * Is the only story in the series to have no post-credits scene. * A greater villain will make a prominent role in the third act of the story. * Intended to be about three hours long, the longest story in the series. It was also mentioned by Fanboy in chapter 37. * Patchy's cameo: Appears during chapter 18, passing by Emmet, Spongebob, Timmy, Danny, Jimmy, Eliza, Arnold, Patrick, Dudley, Bessie, Mikey and Emerald driving a car, being one of the residents in the Systar System utopia.